No Regrets
by ellina HOPE
Summary: Ami-centric She met him by pure chance... and she isn't going to let him go. SMxYGO It has been revised!


Title: No Regrets

Rating: PG-13

Couple: AmixYami

I just want to see him again. That's all. I want to tell him that I still want to be with him. I want to tell him that I'm not sorry for what we did. I want to tell him that I love him. But, as dear Mako-chan once told me, I'm shy as hell and just as polite. Thankfully, I don't plan on letting that stop me from talking to him.

So now, I find myself skipping school and sitting on the cold steps of Domino high school, rehearsing everything I want to say. I also hope to leave out all the awkward pauses and stumbling over my words, if I can. Maybe, I can even get him to smile for me again.

It started as a school assignment, but exploded into something so much more.

The principals of Juuban and Domino high thought it would be a good idea to pair up two different sophomores from each campus, and give them a research project. They thought it would be a fun way to spend Christmas break, keep the kids out of trouble and form a bond between two schools.

They handed out the strips of paper with our partners on it in first period, gave us a quick lecture about manners, and then herded the entire tenth grade class onto the buses.

When we were first told about the group work, there had been a lot of commotion. Usagi had prayed for a genius, that was preferably a girl. Minako had cried for someone adorable, hot, sexy, anything attractive. Makoto had commented that someone funny would be nice. Rei had given them The Look and said she just didn't want an idiot or a jerk.

Lucky me. I got an all-for-one deal.

On the bus ride over, we read each other's papers over each other's shoulders. Usagi had been paired with a girl, much to her relief, named Mazaki Anzu. Minako had gotten Kaiba Seto, and she almost had a seizure when she realized he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Rei had been paired with Bakura Ryou, and she muttered that he better not act like an idiot. Makoto had gotten a boy name Katsuya Jounouchi, which Minako quickly dubbed a "hot name".

I had been paired with someone named Motou Yami. While I didn't know it at the time, but the name would leave me with sleepless nights and tear-soaked pillowcases.

It wasn't until after we arrived at Domino high, got introduced to the principal there, and were led to the cafeteria when Minako pointed her finger in the air. "Oh my God! You get the duelist kid, right?" All eyes turned to stare at us. To make matters worse, Mina still had her arm in the air, finger pointing.

Rei and Makoto sighed sadly, pushing Mina down in a chair. They both took the seats on either side of her. I slumped down across from them, Usagi next to me. We still had a few more minutes before the Domino sophomores got out of second period. We all wondered what our partners would be/act/look like. When our teachers announced that they'd be arriving soon, Minako clapped her hands together and started praying. We could all hear her.

"Please be sexy. Please be hot. Please be sexy. Please be hot." Usagi's calm demeanor dissolved into giggles, and Rei looked close to strangling Mina. Voices filled the halls near the cafeteria, and I shared a sly glance with Mako.

"They're here." Usagi's quiet snickering erupted into a cackle. There were now two blondes on Rei's hit list. The doors opened and they filed in, taking a seat where it could be found. The air was taken over by excited chattering as old friends shrieked out greetings.

Principals from both schools stood on the stage, trying to get our attention. Various teachers passed out white stickers with the words "**HELLO MY NAME IS**" typed on them in block letters. We were told to neatly write our names (first and last) in pen, and stick the tag on our shirts.

Never had my intelligence been underestimated in such a way.

I grumbled to myself, scratching my name in all capitals. MIZUNO AMI. Neat enough for you?

The Juuban principal clapped his hands, while the Domino principal whistled. It was all very entertaining. Someone gave them a microphone.

"Alright, be quiet! Yeah, yeah, I know." He proceeded to explain this ultra-important project for which we would have all of Christmas break to do. We had the choice of doing either a poster or written report, as long as there were two copies of it for each partner. I rested my chin on my hand, sighing dismally at the obvious waste of time.

Our task was to choose a country other Japan and research various aspects of it: culture, climate, economy, ancient culture, and technology. I rolled my eyes. That was what we were sacrificing an entire day of school for? The last day before vacation at that! The principals answered a few questions before letting us go and find our partner and plan out what we wanted to do.

Mina left immediately, slinking away like a spy. She found Kaiba-kun almost instantly, and he looked a little afraid as she stuck her hand out with a spastic smile. He ignored her attempted greeting and sat down. She turned around to wink at us before sitting down across from him.

"By the end of the day," Rei whispered to me, "one of them's gonna be dead."

"Yeah," Makoto chimed in. "But, which one?" Usagi laughed, before her attention was called to something behind Rei. She waved a little, and then nodded. The priestess raised an eyebrow.

"Odango, what are you doing?"

"I think I see Mazaki-san. Bye guys, wish me luck." Usagi paused, "and don't call me Odango."

"Good luck," Mako-chan and I called obligingly.

Rei rolled her eyes. "What does she need luck for?" I shrugged. "I wonder where the Bakura kid is."

I shrugged again. "Why don't you find him?"

Makoto pointed to a boy coming towards our table. "Because, I think he just found her." He looked quiet, with white hair and brown eyes. My guess was that he had some albino in him. I wasn't about to ask, though. That was just too rude.

"Hino-san?" He asked cautiously, and I thought I caught a British accent in his Japanese.

"That's her." Makoto pointed a finger in Rei's face.

"Thanks for that." Rei smacked the offending digit out of her face. "C'mon, let's go before they try to adopt you." She stood up and grabbed the startled Bakura's sleeve. Makoto laughed as she watched the priestess leave.

"I resent that!" She called after them. Rei waved dismissively over her shoulder, and Makoto turned to me with a mischievous grin. "He's got it bad for her. They would make a cute couple if Rei doesn't scare him."

I cocked my head to one side. "You can tell? That's usually Mina's thing. You know, Goddess of Love and all." She smiled, raising and lowering one shoulder. "I think your funny man is approaching." She twisted around to see a blond boy coming towards us, a slightly shorter boy behind him.

"Kino Makoto?" The first blond asked. Makoto raised her hand slowly.

"Guilty." He smiled.

"I'm Jou. Hey, do you know someone named..." he looked at his friend's sheet. "Mizuno Ami?" Mako pointed at me.

"Hello Mizuno-san." The unnamed boy bowed slightly. "My name's Motou Yami." I blinked, trying to find my voice. He had blond hair that defied all laws of physics and genetics. His eyes were a deep red, and his voice was, dare I say it?, sexy. Makoto turned to face me, and winked.

"How nice to meet you." I managed to choke out. He nodded, smiling.

"So," Mako-chan stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Why don't we go to the library, Jou-kun?" He nodded, offering her his arm. She accepted with a smile. "See you later, Ami-chan." She stretched out the "i" sound, adding an obnoxious singing pitch to it. I glared at her as she left, and Yami took her place across from me.

"She seems nice."

"She's crazy." Yami laughed, a rich sound that made me blush. I bit my lip, looking down at my lap shyly.

I myself did not have any idea about what country to research. Yami had asked so politely if I would mind if we did Egypt. I calmly replied, nope, not in the least. He had smiled then, a shy small smile. Of all his smiles, that one was my favorite. We talked a little about what we could do: a poster or a report. Again, he asked so nicely if we could do a poster, and I agreed. We had at least two weeks to do it, why not go all out?

Eventually, our conversation slid from the school project to more interesting things. He asked about my hobbies. I told him about computers and the books I was reading. I asked him what he did in his spare time. He told me about duel monsters and card games. I confessed, almost ashamed, that I had an attraction to video games. He had laughed and said maybe I could go to a local arcade with his friends and him.

In return, I invited him to come to the Crown Arcade. Yami had been playing a game on my cell phone when he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled a mysterious smile. This sent me into another blushing fit.

When the Juuban students were told to leave, Yami grabbed my hand. I tried to ignore the zing of electricity that passed between us.

"My friends and I are going to get some burgers after school. Do you want to come? You can bring you friends too, if you want." Minako, who had caught sight of him holding my hand, walked over to us.

"Sure, we'll come!" Yami looked a little surprised but covered it with a good-natured laugh.

"Awesome. You ladies better get going, I think your principal is getting mad." He let go of my hand as Mina led me away. Once we were out of earshot, she squealed.

"He is so hot! And, perfect for you! I can't believe how cute you two look together. It's a match made in heaven! I mean, he's all sexy and kinda dark, and you're so sweet and innocent looking!" She squealed again. I smiled weakly, following Mina out to the buses where we easily found the others. Much to my embarrassment, Mina-chan, beloved, sweet Mina-chan, gave them a summary of my afternoon with Yami, ending with the offer to hang out after school.

Usagi clapped her hands happily, giving me a tight hug. "You've found a boyfriend! I'm so proud of you!" I looked around the crowd being divided into the buses. No one was paying attention to us, and for that I was thankful. I didn't need it broad casted to my fellow sophomores that Mizuno "Brainiac" Ami had a crush. It would probably send them all into a collective heart attack. I disentangled myself from the moon bunny.

"It's no big deal. We're all going to go and hang out, right?" Before my friends could answer, we were told to get on the bus. Once we were all sitting down in the back three seats, I turned to Mina. "So, how was it with Kaiba?"

She sighed despondently. "He was okay, I guess. Mainly, he ranted about how the assignment was for people with a lower intelligence than he. I tried to be polite and ask what country he wanted to do. He just stared at me for awhile, then his phone rang." Usagi, who had taken the window spot of the blondes' seat, hugged Mina around the shoulders from behind.

"S'okay. Maybe something was wrong with the business or there were family problems." She nodded, and looked at Rei with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Oh, Rei-chan! How'd it go with Bakura?" Rei cocked her head to the left a little.

"It wasn't that bad. He didn't act like an idiot. He's really polite too. We're going to research England; apparently, that's where he was born. His family still lives there too." I snapped my fingers.

"I thought I heard a British accent!"

Makoto smiled. "British guys are sexy." Rei glared at her. "What? They are. Plus, he was totally into you."

"Really?" Minako perked up, looking from Rei to Makoto and back to Rei. "Why didn't I see this earlier?"

"You were too busy with Mr. CEO, I guess." She blushed at my comment. "Ah, Usagi! What was that Anzu girl like?"

"She was really sweet. We agreed to do America for our project. She also asked if we wanted to go shopping over the break. Since most of her friends are guys, she doesn't get much time to do girl stuff." I thought about Christmas, and how presents were in dire need of purchasing.

"Sure, I could go for some shopping. I need to buy you guys presents, anyway." With that comment, conversation took a turn towards presents and want lists. A very secret part of me whispered, "what would I get Yami?"

We got back to school with an hour to spare. The staff gave us free reign to hang out in the cafeteria, library, or courtyard. Even with the chill, it was pleasant outside. Makoto, Rei, and I sat down cross-legged under a leaf-less tree and Usagi laid down with her head in my lap, Minako in a similar position with Makoto.

"Do you guys think Yami is really that interested in me? I mean, he could just be using me for a good grade." It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened, I thought to myself. Minako sat up, shaking her head.

"Nuh uh, he's really into you. I was watching you most of the time, while Kaiba had his phone glued to his ear." Usagi made a sympathetic noise and patted Mina's hand. "Nah, I don't mind it so much."

Makoto nodded too, "Jou said that Yami doesn't usually flirt with girls unless he means it." Minako snapped her fingers, and gave Mako-chan a look.

"We never asked you, how was the day with Jou-kun?" Makoto blushed a little, looking somewhere off in the distance.

"It was... nice..." We all dissolved into giggles at the dreamy look on her face. With that, our last hour of school passed by quickly. Within half an hour of the school bell ringing, I found myself sitting in a booth with six other people.

Yami introduced them as Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, Jou, and Honda. I smiled and said hello, as did my friends. Awkward silence gave way into tentative questioning about school projects. This was followed by a division of topics. Bakura-kun and I talked about books we were reading. Rei and Yami talked about spiritual things; I couldn't really hear them. Minako and Anzu gossiped about the latest news on some star, and the rest of them talked about video games.

Our chatting died down when the food arrived, and we spent a good few minutes watching graceful Usagi-chan eat five burgers... a strawberry milkshake... and a cookie. I ate my burger carefully, making sure not to get anything on my school uniform. By the time I had eaten half of my dinner, Usagi-chan was sucking up the remainder of her long-gone shake.

"Never ceases to amaze me." Makoto munched on a fry, pointing it in the direction of the giggling leader. "So," she turned her attention back to the Domino six. "You guys play Duel Monsters, right?" Yugi sat up a lot straighter, a slight gleam taking over his violet eyes.

"I love that game!" Usagi laughed. "I could teach you guys how to play if you want."

I rested my chin in my cupped hand. "How do you play?" Anzu groaned, covering her eyes with a hand.

"You're in for it now." By the time Yugi finished explaining the rules and strategy of Duel Monsters, I felt like an expert and it was half past eight.

"Ah, c'mon guys." I directed this at my Juuban friends. "We gotta get home soon." Even when there wasn't an evil out to destroy the world, we liked to get home early. Just in case something did go wrong, we would be able to get out and stop it without raising any questions.

Makoto and Mina lived in the same apartment complex, so they walked home together with a quick good bye to everyone. Usagi called her mom from a pay phone, begging for a ride home. Rei also got a free ride too.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called to me from the phone booth.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"You want a ride home?"

"No, I'm good!"

She raised an eyebrow, and surprise was evident in her voice. "You sure?"

"Ne Usagi-chan! I can take care of myself!" She laughed. "Besides, I'm not lazy like you. I actually enjoy walking."

"Ami! You're so mean!" Rei snickered, giving me a smile from where she stood next to Usagi. Once they were done with the call, they came and sat down with me on the curb. Yami, Yugi, and Bakura were the only ones left from the Domino group. Everyone lived close to the restaurant, which was lucky for them.

Yami, who had been watching our bickering with amusement, sat down next to me. "How long have you guys known each other?" I glanced to Usagi and Rei.

"We met a little over a year ago, when we were 14. Sometimes it feels like we've known each other forever though." I shared a secretive look with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, which they returned with understanding. We sat in comfortable quiet until Usagi's mother pulled up. Usagi and Rei rose from their sitting position.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" I nodded.

"Yeah, walking is fun for me. I'll call you tomorrow or something." I gave Usagi a hug good bye as she got into the car. Rei, who was about to follow her, ran back to where Bakura was sitting. She leaned in close to him, whispering something. He blushed as Rei dug a pen out of her purse and wrote something on his hand. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up again and climbing into the car with Usagi.

I watched until it turned the corner, and they disappeared from sight. After making sure I had my bag and books I turned to face the boys.

"I better be going." I bowed awkwardly. "I'll see you later, Motou-kun, Bye Yugi-san, Bakura-kun. We should all get together again sometime."

"Bye Ami-san! It was nice talking to you." Yugi bowed with a smile on his face.

"Bye Mizuno-san, it was nice meeting you." Bakura was still blushing. I waved a final time and began the semi-long walk home.

"Mizuno-san! Wait up!" I waited for whoever had called my name, swinging my bag slightly. Motou Yami ran up to me, standing under a street lamp. He smiled enigmatically. "I was afraid I wouldn't catch you in time. It's dangerous to be walking alone, especially at night."

I blushed at his concern. "So, you're going to walk me home?"

He nodded, "do you live very far from here?"

I hummed to myself, drawing up a mental map. We had passed by the burger place on the way to their high school, and I remembered seeing the game shop we stood in front of. I paused, trying to figure out how far away from my apartment we were.

"I don't think we're much farther than a few blocks, especially if we cut through the park." Yami nodded, ducking slightly and laughing to himself. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"No, tell me! What is it?"

"It's nothing really." When he realized that I wasn't going to take another step until he told me what was so funny, he sighed. "It's just the look on your face when you were thinking. You looked confused." I raised an eyebrow. "No, it's cute; it's a good thing."

I'm pretty sure my face turned bright red, as red as that stop sign over there. Yeah, that one, with the bird on it. Anyway, I was walking home with Yami, and I was still blushing. It isn't everyday that a guy (an incredibly hot guy) tells me I'm cute. Or, more accurately, tells me my confusion is cute. Which, in a round-about way, is calling me cute. Right? Somehow, his hand found my hand, or my hand found his hand, and we were lacing fingers.

It was really sweet.

I paused at an intersection, watching the light and waiting for it to change to red and let us cross. Yami grabbed my elbow gently as he pointed to my right.

"Is that the park we can cut through?" Biting the corner of my lip, I pictured my mental map again. With a nod, I led him across the street. He folded his arms over his chest, regarding the park entrance with suspicion.

"What's wrong?" I coaxed him out of his guarded stance, linking our hands again.

"Have you heard of the Sailor Senshi?" I tried to stay composed, but I could feel my face paling. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. He chuckled a little before continuing. "It's been said that many of their battles were fought here." Of course, I knew that already. I had been in every single one of those fights.

"Well... yeah," I began nervously, "but there hasn't been any activity like that for months." Not since the Death busters, I added to myself. While the peace was welcomed, it also unsettled my fellow senshi and I. Such a long period of inactivity meant that our next enemy would most likely be stronger, and harder to beat. I shuddered at that thought.

"Mizuno-san, are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "I'm just a little cold. That's all." He rolled his eyes, muttering about girls not being prepared. He shrugged off his school jacket, leaving him wearing a plain button-down shirt, and held it out to me. "No, Motou-kun, I couldn't." With fake exasperation, he draped it over my shoulders and tugged on the hem. He stepped back a little.

"You look cute." My dormant blush flared to life, which caused him to laugh. "Oh, Mizuno-san, you can call me Yami... if you want."

I smiled as I slipped my arms into the jacket sleeves. "And you can call me Ami... if you want." (1) I glanced at my wristwatch. "Oh dear, it's almost nine!" I tried to remember what Mother had told me about her schedule earlier that morning.

"Do you need to be home by a certain time...?" Yami gave me a look of pure curiosity. Putting my index finger to my temple, I nibbled on my lower lip.

"I don't think so. Mother might be working the night shift at the hospital."

"And," he asked carefully, "what about your father?"

"My parents are divorced." I smiled a bright smile, tugging on Yami's arm. "Come on, we better get going."

We talked some more, mainly about what we would want to do for the project: who's house/apartment to meet at or would the library be better? Yami suggested his house, because his grandfather used to work in Egypt. I said we should check out the library too.

It wasn't until we were standing in to the doorway to my complex when he grabbed my shoulders,

"Ami? Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head, almost forgetting to breathe.

"Um, do you have a, uh, girlfriend?" He smiled, moving one hand to cup my cheek.

"No." I smiled in spite of myself. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" I calmly replied, nope, not in the least. If memory stands, he tasted like chocolate. He kept one hand on my face and the other on my waist, moving neither up nor down.

Yami pulled away, smiling a shy smile. That was something I had never expected to see. I blushed, tucking a bit of hair behind my ear. He tried to step away, to leave, but I wouldn't let him. His eyes held a silent question, and I answered but stand on tip-toes and kissing him.

It wasn't as innocent as our first kiss, I can tell you that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he shifted, moving both hands to rest on my hips. Yami smiled against my mouth as I leaned fully into him. When we broke for air, I couldn't look up at him. He laughed, putting a finger under my chin and tipping my face up.

"You're beautiful." I back away suddenly, startled at the honesty on Yami's face. "Ami?"

"No one's ever said that to me..." Again with the mysterious smile! Before I could as him what he found so very entertaining, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Not that I had any complaints, mind you.

I let us into my apartment, a feat I am proud to say I managed to do with Yami hugging me from behind and kissing my neck. We made a silent promise not to go all the way, not that I would've let him. We laid down on the couch: Yami on his side and I spooned up next to him. Mainly we channel surfed on the TV or talked about anything and everything. Occasionally, he kissed my neck or hair.

I fell asleep to him whispering in my ear.

And, woke up to my mother screaming.

"Ami," she began dangerously, "what is going on here?" Yami sat up first, moving his arm from around my waist. I blinked tiredly at her, sitting up to a more vertical position. He swallowed nervously, glancing from my mother to the door and then to me.

"I'm going to go..." He moved slowly towards the exit. Mother turned, pointing a finger at him.

"Not until you explain what you were doing with my 15 year old daughter." She put her hands on her hips. "I can only assume that you spent the night here, young man." He backed up, sitting down on the couch and looking to me for help.

I stood up angrily. "We didn't do anything, Mother." I took hold of my boyfriend's hand, yanking him towards the door. "You can leave," he kissed my cheek swiftly before fleeing down the hallway and (I didn't know it at the time) out of my life. I turned around to face Mother, a heated glare on my face.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Ami!" She stared at me over the wire frames of her glasses. "It was for your own good." I gaped at her with an open mouth.

"My own good?"

"Yes!" She threw her hands in the air. "You're 15! There are men out there who can and will take advantage of you! Do you even know how old that guy is?"

I straightened my posture. "His name is Motou Yami. He is a sophomore at Domino high school. He's 15, if not that then 16. I don't see what the problem is."

I watched as Mother took a deep breath and exhaled tightly between her teeth. "The problem is that when I come home at ten o'clock in the morning, I expect to see my daughter asleep in her bed or eating breakfast in the kitchen. I do not expect to see my daughter sprawled out on the couch with a strange boy and the TV on." She bent down to retrieve the remote, switching the device off. Mother sighed sadly, "I trusted you, Ami."

"You can still trust me." My hands curled into fists, nails biting into my palms. "I am not a child!"

Not giving her a chance to reply, I turned on my heel to leave. (2) I paused to grab a pair of shoes before slamming the door. I spent the first day of Christmas holiday wandering Tokyo. There was only enough money in Yami's pocket to buy a small cup of hot chocolate. I made a mental note to replace the cash.

Sitting in a conveniently placed bench outside one of the many street shops with an empty cup in my hand, I realized how pitiful I was. Even so, I was far to angry to go home and talk to Mother. I was also too humiliated to seek out Yami and return the jacket. With a sigh, I leaned forward and rested my head on my wrists.

"Ami-chan?" A shadow fell across my moping figure, and I looked up into the wise eyes of Sailor Pluto. She was dressed in a fashionable two-piece suit, with a few shopping bags on her arms. "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, sure, Setsuna-chan!" She smiled and gave me a hug before sitting down on my bench. "What're you doing out?"

"Oh," she waved her hand in the air a little. "Just some last minute Christmas shopping." I winced inwardly. I didn't have any money on me and if I went home to get my purse, Mother would surely make me stay. "How are you, Ami?" She asked kindly, and I sighed.

"I'm not doing so well, Setsuna." She hummed a little as she reached into her breast pocket. She handed me a small sum of folded bills.

"Perhaps this will help." I stared at the money in my hand. "I'm sure that's enough to buy the girls some gifts and repay Motou-kun for you hot chocolate." She laughed at my confusion.

"You knew!"

"Of course, it's my job to know." I laughed, hugging her tightly around the waist. She returned it with a cheerful grin.

"Thank you so much, Setsuna!" The knowledgeable Senshi of time patted my head affectionately.

"I've things to do, so take care Ami-chan." I nodded, telling her to do the same. With new hope and cash in my pocket, I set off to shop.

While it wasn't easy, I managed to get a hold of some fairly nifty gifts. For Mako-chan, I bought a gold ring with lightning bolts etched in it. I got a pair of heart shaped earrings for Mina. Rei's gift was a bracelet made of red stones. Usagi-chan was getting a necklace with a moon pendent hanging from it. Lucky me, a jewelry store was having a major sale and I did one-stop shopping.

I still had enough left over to buy myself a sandwich and replace the money from Yami's jacket. Not wanting to go home, I hung around a local bookstore where all the workers knew me by name. A little sad, yes, but comforting all the same. I left around closing time and decided it was as good a time as ever to return Yami's jacket.

While I didn't know where he lived, he had mentioned something about working at the Kame Game Shop, which I made my way towards. The bell on the door rang happily when I entered.

"Hello miss. Can I help you at all?" An elderly fellow stepped out from behind the counter. I tapped the floor nervously with my toe, glancing down. "Oh now, no need to be shy."

"Um... Is Yami around?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh no, he and Yugi left a little over an hour ago." I sighed, taking off the jacket.

"Could you give him this?" I handed the garment to him. "Oh, and tell him that Ami said thank you."

He nodded politely, "is that all?"

"Yes," I bowed, "thank you sir."

"Oh, no trouble at all! Come back soon miss, and good evening!"

"You too." The ringing of the bell was a little less cheerful when I left.

It was dark when I got home. Mother was sitting at the kitchen table with an empty tea cup next to her elbow. She told me I was grounded for the rest of the vacation. Saying not a word, I fled to my room and hugged a pillow for comfort.

The next few days were hell. Mother took a "sick leave" from work so she could stay home and watch me. I was allowed to use the computer, but not the phone or watch TV. I e-mailed Yami several times, but got no reply. By the time Christmas rolled around, I was lonely and most depressed. Mother invited the girls over so we could exchange gifts and spend the evening together. They loved their gifts. Makoto had tears in her eyes as she examined the ring on her finger and Usagi hugged the jewelry to her chest sighing.

Minako gave me some white eye shadow, vanilla lip-gloss, and glittery blue nail polish. Makoto bought me a jean purse full of chocolates. From Usagi, I received a stuffed white bunny with a blue bow around its neck. Rei gave me a lovely hand made journal and pen set.

We hung out in my room, drinking hot chocolate, and I told them about what happened with Yami.

"So, Mom went kinda ballistic." Minako hummed and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Ami-chan!" I sighed sadly. "As the Goddess of Love, I never saw it coming!"

Makoto rolled her eyes, mumbling, "that's not the only thing." She touched my arm, "Ami... are you going to be okay?"

"I'll get over it..."

Usagi rolled over onto her stomach, looking up at me through her bangs. "He hasn't talked to you lately, has he?" I shook my head, trying not to dwell on the rejection. "Jerk."

"It isn't his fault... Mother yelled at him too. He has a right to be mad, you guys."

"He's still a jerk." Usagi insisted.

"If he is," Mina interjected, "he's a hot jerk."

"Yeah..."

"You know," Rei sat up. "We could try and talk to him. Explain what's going on."

"Yeah!" Makoto caught on. "I'm supposed to meet up with Jou later anyway, I could try and pass the message on or something." The idea of all Yami's friends knowing what was going on between us didn't thrill me.

"That might not be a good idea. Anzu confessed to having a crush on him." I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

When it was finally time for them to leave, it was snowing. The day before we had to go back to school, Yami e-mailed me a copy of our report. There was nothing in the body of the message, just an attachment labeled: Egypt.txt. I wanted to scream.

So, it's Monday afternoon. And, I'm sitting on the freezing steps of Domino High. Waiting for the bell to ring, and the kids to flee from their school. And I'm hoping to see him again. The doors fly open behind me, and students rush by. I close my eyes tightly, trying to imagine what it'll be like to talk to him. I'm praying for a second chance.

Someone's touching my shoulder.

I glance up, and he's there. Motou Yami is staring down at me with the most guarded look on his face. Lowering my eyes, I almost consider going home right then and there. Of course, Minako would kill me if I left such a promising relationship die. Shyly, I look up at him while I chew on the corner of my lip.

"Can we talk? Please?" I manage to choke out. He gives the tiniest nod and offers me a hand. Once he helps me up, he drops my hand. Ouch. We start walking out of the courtyard in silence.

"Is there a reason you came, Mizuno-san?" I swallow my tears at the formality, reminding myself that he's probably hurting too.

"I miss you." I lean forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I still want to see you." Yami doesn't move. "Yami...?"

"Are you sure, Ami?" The way he says my name makes me think of he first held my hand when we walked home together. "Are you honestly sure you want this?"

"Yeah." He smiles openly, and it looks like this is the first time he's smiled in a month. I laugh (a noise foreign to my ears) and smile too.

"Good." He pulls me close, burying his nose in my hair. "God, I've missed you too." He kisses me then, hard and passionate. I open my mouth, and he does the same. It's been too long for both of us. Motou Yami will always taste like chocolate to me.

(end)

1 – Oh Dear, Ami's flirting! What has the world come to? Insert cackle of epic proportions.

2 – Don't you love doing that? You know, give an awesome come back and then leave before the other person can respond? I do it all the time.

I added in two new scenes, and expanded a little on the dialogue. I like this version quite a bit more, if I do say so myself. I hope no one was OOC, I did my best. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. I'm still praying that none of my friends see this, because they'd disown me. Or seriously doubt my sanity, which isn't exactly a new thing.

Review, please! This is my first posted anime crossover, and I want to know how I did. I'd prefer not to get a flame, but criticism is nice. Try to say at least one good thing, though, please? Even if it's just: "OMG, the presents were cool." I'm begging you... Review!

One more thing! (I hope this isn't too long) Does anyone know where I can find a translator thing for money? I was trying to figure out how 20 American dollars would be in yen, but I'm challenged. Thank you, and a cookie to whoever tells me how or where to find this information!


End file.
